<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Charmy's Strange Feelings by Alien_Guts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142123">Charmy's Strange Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Guts/pseuds/Alien_Guts'>Alien_Guts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Charmy needs a hug, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, I probably made a lot of spelling mistakes, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, One Shot, Supportive Vector and Espio, Team Chaotix - Freeform, Trans Charmy, Wholesome, i wrote this at 3am</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Guts/pseuds/Alien_Guts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Espio and Vector notice that Charmy has been acting very strange recently, and it's beginning to worry them. The two detective's take on the case of understanding one of their own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Charmy's Strange Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Espio noticed that Charmy had been acting pretty off recently. She'd been a lot more distant than usual. She'd even stopped having out with Cream. While Espio tries to not budge his way into other people's business, this was Charmy, he treated her like a little sister, and sometimes even like his daughter (even though he's a teen.) </p><p> </p><p>More time passed, and Charmy was only becoming more and more distant. That set the final stone that something was wrong. Charmy was rarely coming out of her room, and even when she did, it was really only for food or to use the restroom. Just as Espio was going to go get Vector to talk about the situation, Vector walked into Espio's room and began.</p><p> </p><p>"Is Charmy also starting to worry you? Because she's <em> really </em>starting to worry me, but I know that sometimes I look too deep into things, so you can tell me if I'm just being paranoi-" he was cut off my Espio, who was trying to stop him from spiraling any further.</p><p> </p><p>"Vector, Vector! Calm down. I've noticed too. I was actually just about to go and talk to you about this. She's really starting to concern me. And I've tried giving her some space, but that's not seeming to work." Espio said defeated. Vector stood there for a second, not really sure what to say next. </p><p> </p><p>"I  just hope she isn't doing anything harmful. I doubt she would, but this behavior is so unlike her." The two remained silent for a minute before Espio spoke up again. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, if we can get her to eat dinner at the table with us tonight, maybe we could try talking with her a little bit more in depth, and not just the little 'hi's' and 'byes' we've been getting recently." Vector looked at the chameleon. </p><p> </p><p>"It's our best shot. And last resort is snooping, but I don't really want to use our detective skills on her, it would be like turning on one of our own, ya know." Espio nodded.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It was now 7pm, and Vector and Espio just finished making mac and cheese with peas. Once the table was set, Vector went to go and get Charmy out of her room. He quickly made his way through the small hallway to the last door and gave it a little knock before opening it.</p><p>He looked in and just saw Charmy laying on her bed, the only light being from an orange lava lamp in the corner.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Charmy Lee, the little bee!" Vector said lightly, giving himself a little chuckle at the nickname he gave her. He quickly straightened back up when she didn't laugh back like she normally would.</p><p> </p><p>"Espio and I made mac n' peas, your favourite. You wanna come out and eat dinner with us?" There was a slight pause before Charmy rolled over and gave a little sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay . . ." She sounded exhausted, and her voice was all scratchy. Vector looked at Charmy and saw just how drained she looked. The two of them walked down the hallway and into the worn down kitchen, finding their seat at the table. Charmy settled into her seat, and picked up her fork, right before eating she thanked the two of them for dinner, and slowly at a few noodles.</p><p> </p><p>"How you doin' tonight, Charmy? I haven't gotten to see a whole lot of ya recently. You even missed the case with Ms. Rogers- it was about her losing her laptop, but turned into some weird underground fighting ring. Really strange." Espio said, trying to draw Charmy in. It really didn't seem to be working, all she did was just stare at her bowl. Vector and Espio look at eachother and nod, agreeing that it's time to talk about whatever is going on. </p><p> </p><p>"Charmy, when I ask ya this, I wantcha to be honest, and just know that we're only asking you this because we care about you. But, are you . . . Are you doing okay? You've been really distant lately, and you've got us startin' to worry. Ya know, it's better to work things out with others than all on your own. Hell, the agency is a good example of that! And we're really slackin' without ya. So we just want to know what's going on?" Vector practically blurted out, even though that was as calm as he could've been about it. He was worried, and had a right to be so. Charmy looked as if she was trying to think of what to say back in response, and then finally did. </p><p> </p><p>"I, um- I . . . I don't know." Her voice cracked a little bit towards the end, breaking Vector and Espio's heart with it.</p><p> </p><p>"I just- things have kind of been- UGH!" Tears began swelling in Charmy's eyes, she quickly got up, ignoring Espio and Vector saying it was alright, and locked herself in the bathroom, crying her eyes out. The two decided to let her be for a minute, but if she didn't return, they'd go in and check on her.</p><p> </p><p>Charmy pulled the stool up to the sink. She hopped up on it and turned on the faucet to splash cold water on her face, sending chills down her spine. She looked up and was faced with her reflection. <em> There you are again. I don't like you. I don't know you are. You're me, but you're . . . not? What's wrong with me? What do I need? Why can't I just feel okay? Feel </em> <b> <em>normal. </em> </b> <em> I just wanna be normal. I just, i just wanna- </em> She stared at herself in the mirror, tears streaming down her face. Charmy felt empty, she felt <em> wrong. </em> She wasn't supposed to be in that body, it was rejecting her, trying to spit her out, but she just wouldn't leave. Almost every negative emotion was facing her right now, and she hated it, she hated feeling like this. The more she sat there and looked at her reflection, the more she felt all of this pain bubble inside. She looked from her curly pigtails, to her hands, her skirt, her voice, her face, everything, more and more things kept coming to mind, some changeable, like fashion, but others seemed to be something she'd stuck with. Knowing that she was stuck like <em> this </em>forever, she just shut down. Charmy sunk back down into the stool, resting her head in her arms, tears drenching her light 'fur'.</p><p> </p><p>Espio and Vector decided that she had been  for a little too long and headed towards the bathroom. Vector grabbed the key off of the counter and followed behind. They lightly knocked on the door. </p><p> </p><p>"Charmy, just a warning that we're coming in, okay?" Espio said as Vector unlocked the bathroom door. Once the door was open, they could see the emotional wreck that Charmy currently was.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, come on honeybee, let's head to your room, you've clearly got somethin' going on your mind you need to talk about." Charmy nodded, and Vector walked over picking up Charmy and walking her back to her room, setting her on her bed. </p><p> </p><p>"So, do you care to tell us what's been goin' on?" Vector said in a kind tone, Espio standing right by him. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I just don't feel good, not like sick, I don't know how to explain it." Espio and Vector sat down next to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, is there any way you think you could explain it?" She sat, trying to think of how to respond.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just that recently I've started feeling a little differently about myself. I just don't feel . . . right?" More and more tears kept flowing the more she thought about what she was feeling.</p><p> </p><p>"The older I've been getting, the more I seem to just <em> hate </em> who I am. Everytime I look in the mirror, I see someone else there, and it hurts. I don't like t-this body, I <b> <em>HATE </em> </b>it so much." Charmy began sobbing into her hands. Vector and Espio shared a look with one another. </p><p> </p><p>"Charmy, why didn't you have told us sooner?" Espio felt like shit for letting Charmy just sit in her thoughts like this for so long. He tried giving her space, but little did he know, that seems to have done more harm than good.</p><p> </p><p>"I just- I didn't want to bother anyone, and at first I thought that it was normal to not be comfortable, or wanting to be - uh, I mean I asked Cream, and realized that is not normal, and then it got too embarrassing to tell you guys. And I'm just not sure what's going on." The room was quiet all except for Charmy crying. Neither Vector or Espio knew how to help, and felt as if there was something that she was leaving out. </p><p> </p><p>"Is there anything else that you're feeling that you're not telling us? I don't wanna pressure you or anything, but there seems to be something else going on here. Isn't there?" Vector looked at Charmy, she sniffled and looked back up at him. She bounced her leg and tensed up a little, the emotions that had been bubbling up had finally overflowed, and she couldn't hold it back anymore. </p><p> </p><p>“I hate being a girl! I hate it! I hate it! I HATE IT! I have never felt like I fit that role well, and it’s just getting worse! The older I get, the more I see what being a girl is supposed to feel like, I don’t feel that! I don’t feel like a girl, but I see one, and it hurts!” Charmy blurted out, grabbing on to Vector, crying her eyes out onto his scales. Espio and Vector looked at each other shocked, they’d never really expected this from Charmy, she hadn’t really ever expressed these feelings with them before. Vector wasn’t really the most informed on these sorts of things, so Espio chimed in instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Charmy, hey, it’s alright . . . “ Espio patted Charmy’s back in an attempt to get her to look at him, which she did, her eyes red, full of tears.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay to feel like that. You’re not alone, there are many people who feel the same as you.” He gave a reassuring look, trying to calm Charmy down enough to have a more in depth conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“There are?” She said, confused. Charmy had felt these emotions the whole time, and felt so alone because Cream felt fine being a girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, silly. Some people aren’t comfortable with being a girl, and others aren’t comfortable being a boy. Sometimes some people aren’t comfortable with being both. You’re not alone, but you need to tell Vector and I what makes you more comfortable so that we can help you achieve that. We know you’re not comfortable as a girl, so what do you think would make you the most happy?” Charmy wiped her eyes, still leaning against Vector, but began to calm down. </p><p> </p><p>“I- um . . .” She paused for a second, looking down at the messy bed sheets.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I might be a boy? I don’t know, this is all so confusing.” Charmy began to tear up again. Vector began to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Charmy, if that’s what feels right, then Espio and I would be glad to help you be the best boy you could be.” Charmy lit up, things starting to click, finally able to make sense of all of the strange feelings and being supported.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Espio and Vector locked Charmy into a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, you’re family, and we’ll love you no matter what.” Espio said, and Charmy was happy, he was finally beginning to feel understood.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I am a boy. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, thank you for reading! I'm not the best with dialogue, but I'm trying. I really like trans headcanons, and Charmy recently became one of mine. This kind of helps me feel more comfortable with myself, since I wish I could come out, haha, but I'm not in a safe position. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. Have a wonderful day &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>